The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Summary The Doctor is the titular main protagonist of the British television series Doctor Who. A renegade Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, the Doctor has gone on various adventures throughout time and space with his companions, saving countless lives and preventing the destruction of the universe and beyond multiple times. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, at least''' 7-B with Sonic Screwdriver. '''4-B, likely far higher during regenerations | High 1-C '''with Preparation | '''High 1-C Name: Unknown, goes by "The Doctor", also known as Doctor Who, Theta Sigma (ΘΣ), John Smith, ∂³∑x² (one source stated that "∂³∑x²" is their real name, but it is vague and never been confirmed in any Doctor Who narrative), "The Oncoming Storm", "The Last Child of Gallifrey", "Timelord Victorious", "Valeyard", and many others Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male (1st to 13th incarnations), Female (14th Incarnation) Age: Unknown (The Doctor often forgets, and sometime, lies about his age), possibly over four billion years old due to the events of "Heaven Sent" Classification: Time Lord, Time Traveler Powers and Abilities: |-|Physically= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (Each regeneration cycle could last for about 1000 years), Telepathy, Preparation, Martial Arts (The Doctor can use Venusian Aikido), Paralysis Inducement (Used Venusian aikido to stun Epzo with only one finger), Mind Manipulation (The Doctor occasionally practice hypnosis, and use it multiple times), Memory Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, Can exist outside of localized time loops, and is merely weakened when his past selves are taken or erased outside of time-line. Time lords are stated to exist outside “the normal chain of causal events”), Extrasensory Perception, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with a single touch), limited Life Manipulation (Charged a power cell of his TARDIS with his breath, although he admitted that it took ten years off of his life), Social Influencing (Can bring down Harriet Jones' government with six words, started a rumour that he thought she looked tired, and therefore wasn't up to the job of running the country, which spread throughout other MPs and the media, and she was eventually ousted. Can turn an army around at the mention of his name), Causality Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (It was stated that causality loops around him and that the "odds collapse" in his presence), Enhanced Senses (Can decipher the composition of objects by taste), Precognition (Time Lords can naturally see if events in time are fixed or can be manipulated) |-|Resistances= Resistance/Immunity to many forms of Radiation, Poison, Precognition (His future and past cannot be easily detected by beings that can see this sort of thing), Telepathy attacks, as well as Possession and is highly resistant to Mind Manipulation (The Doctor can resist forms of hypnosis, such as BOSS's conditioning at its strongest power frequency. Able to close and seal his mind from the Eternals), as well as the vacuum of space. Is also resistant to time alterations such as remembering people/objects that are erased from time and time loops and surviving extremely hot/cold temperatures for short periods, Is also capable of surviving without oxygen for a short period |-|With Sonic Screwdriver and other gadgets= The Sonic Screwdriver is capable of: Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (War, Tenth, and Eleventh Doctor use the Sonic to projects energy that destroyed a Dalek), Magnetism Manipulation (The Fifth Doctor's Screwdriver could reverse the magnetic field on Monopticons), Telekinesis (Can be used to move object), Information Analysis (Can be used to analyze infomations of an object), Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (The Third Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could create a spark of fire. The Eleventh Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could ignite swamp gas), Sound Manipulation (Can project a sound), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (The Eleventh Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could further open a pre-existing crack in space-time, causing it to collapse), Matter Manipulation (The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver was going to disintegrate a door, albiet this takes hundreds of years due to having to count every particle of its composition), Density Manipulation (Increased the density of a suit by 800%), Forcefield Creation (The Thirteenth Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could create a forcefield). For the other gadgets, see list below for more information |-|With Preparation Time= All of previous, plus Existence Erasure with De-Mat gun, Clairvoyance, Life Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Magic (The Doctor has knowledge of various magical spells and has occasionally used them against entities like the Carrionities, although it is out of character for him to use magic against non-magical entities), Explosion Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (His pockets are bigger on the inside. Implied to have made a pipe system larger on the inside during his time on Trenzalore, a planet largely devoid of technology), Biological Manipulation (Can change species by rewriting every cell in his body), Durability Negation (Can bypass dimensional barriers), Portal Creation, Nanotechnology, Summoning (Can summon living metal that can reform itself upon death, as well as Chronovores, BFR, Sealing (Trapped Sister of Mine in every mirror on Earth. Sealed Fenric inside a magic “genie” bottle), Enhanced Senses (Can see normally invisible beings with his mirror), Size Manipulation with Tissue Compression Eliminator, With the key to time, the doctor gains all the powers of the guardians of time except those based on physiology, including Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fusionism, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation Magic, Physics Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, BFR, Chaos Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, Sealing, Immersion, Power Bestowal, Life & Death Manipulation, Attack Reflection and Law Manipulation (Obtained an amulet with the symbol of the Gods of Ragnarok that allowed him to reflect their own power against them, and then severed their connection to existence, making them no longer omnipresent like the guardians), Resistance to Existence Erasure with the Chronon Blocker (Chronon Blocker allow user to block and resist existence erasure, but the effect will disappear if the user travels to different point in time), Mind Manipulation, as well as presumably the powers of The Black Guardian |-|After Absorbing Lux Aeterna= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought The Master, who can harm him, on various occasions, even outmatching the latter in combat. Punched down a steel door, continuously struck a twenty-foot thick Azbantium wall, a mineral 400 times harder than diamond, to the point where it eventually shattered, even after breaking his hand in the attempt), at least City level with Sonic Screwdriver (The War Doctor, Tenth Doctor and Eleventh Doctor's three sonic screwdrivers destroyed a Dalek) and Time War Gun (Destroyed a Skaro Degredation, which have reinforced armor capable of withstanding their own attacks. Threatened to atomize Alice Obiefune). Solar System level, likely far higher during regenerations (The Eleventh Doctor's regeneration destroyed a Dalek Saucer) | High Complex Multiverse level with Preparation (Acquired The Moment, the Time Lord's most powerful creation, and would have obliterated Gallifrey and the Daleks. The Key to Time grants its wielder the full power of The Six-Fold God), can bypass conventional durability with various equipment (The 2Dis is capable of expanding or contracting the spatial dimensions of an object, rendering it 2nd or 3rd dimensional, the De-Mat Gun rewrites a target's history, erasing their physical form from existence) | High Complex Multiverse level (Absorbed the power of Lux Aeterna and fought with the Quantum Archangel, causing her serious harm in the process, although he was eventually overpowered) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Consistently stated to move with more speed and grace than a normal human), with FTL+ Reaction Speed | Immeasurable with The Moment and Key To Time | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Outclassed a strongman. The War Doctor lifted Karlax by the throat, even past his prime) | Inapplicable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Inapplicable | At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Building level (Easily withstood direct contact with a Sycorax whip, which can disintegrate humans. Survived a fall from several hundred feet through a glass ceiling, was only briefly knocked out by a gun that could be fatal to humans), Higher after Regeneration (Comparable to River Song, who tanked large amounts of gunfire) | At least High Complex Multiverse level with the Mirror Amulet (Reflected the Gods of Ragnarok's power back at them, destroying their Psychic Circus and severing their link to the universe) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Survived attacks from the Quantum Archangel, though he was on the verge of being killed after an extended fight) Stamina: Very High (Even on the verge of death, a Time Lords' bodies will keep trying to regenerate, sometimes taking days to succumb to their injuries. Was able to crawl up a stair case for 1.5 days in critical condition and with highly minimal rest after punching a wall 400 times harder than diamond, which shattered his bones. Withstood 500,000 rads from a nuclear bolt after being heavily damaged) | Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Unknown with Sonic Screwdriver, High Complex Multiversal with some equipment (Can effect elder gods like Fenric who are larger than the multiverse) | At least High Complex Multiversal (Should be comparable to the Quantum Archangel) Standard Equipment: |-|Standard Equipment= *'TARDIS:' A sentient time travel machine that can take the Doctor to various places across space-time. *'Sonic Screwdriver:' A multi-purpose tool that allows him to, power-up, hack into, repair, open, destroy/disable various things. *'Psychic Paper:' A blank piece of paper that he shows to others to show them whatever he wants them to believe who he is. This can also be used on machinery too. *'Shades:' The Doctor has had shades that have infrared/thermal imaging, as well as “Sonic Glasses” that are capable of the same abilities as a sonic screwdriver. *'Unbreakable Chains:' The Doctor can bind his foes with chains that were forged in the heart of a dwarf star. *'TARDIS Key:' A key that can be used to summon the TARDIS around himself. If the TARDIS is removed from the deactivated and removed from Space-Time, the Doctor could bring it back with enough power. *'Matter condensation:' A technique used by the Master (the technique was also learnt by the Doctor) which can shrink someone to death. *'Sonic earmuffs:' Blocked out any noise as well as any telepathic attacks. *'Species matcher:' Identifies the species/race of an individual. Can also detect invisible beings. *'The writer's block:' A stasis jail cell made by the Doctor. *'Chronodyne generator:' Small devices that can be used to accelerate time around a user sending them billions of years into the future. *'Memory Dump:' The Doctor can instantly download or upload any information he likes with a headbutt, which he considers to be vastly unpleasant. Considering this is the doctor's mind, this could be a potentially devastating technique as humans can't handle a Gallifreyan's psyche very well. *'TARDIS homing watch:' Can be used to locate a TARDIS. *'Invisibility watch:' A device that allowed the Doctor to turn invisible. The Doctor could also sense the when it was being used. *'Increased gravity stabiliser:' A device that was capable of resisting the force of tornadoes. *'2Dis:' A device that can turn 2-D objects, back to their original 3-D state. |-| Misc Prep Equipment= *'Stattenheim remote control:' A device that was capable of controlling TARDIS' remotely. *'Imagineum:' Can turn light into matter and create duplicates of beings. *'Metaphysical engine:' Allows the user to travel into the minds or thoughts of individuals, groups of people, as well as beliefs and imaginations. *'Magic box:' This device could alter the size of an object as well as emitting a heat ray. *'Time flow analog:' A device that can disrupt time travel devices. *'De-mat Gun:' A weapon that when fired, erases the enemy from all of reality. Its weakness is that after one shot it destroys the gun, because it is so powerful. Also requires the Great Key of Rassilon to arm it (although during the Time War, many were produced). *'Chronic tripwire:' Can be used to accelerate evolution so much to the point beings become dust. *'Psilent songbox:' Can banish civilisations to higher dimensions. *'Time Ring:' A device that allowed for time-travel. *'Personal reality warp:' Created a parallel dimension based on what the person was recently experiencing. *'Hand of Omega:' Capable of altering a star's life cycle and able to turn them into a supernovae. Was also capable of enhancing weapons. *'Axumillary Orb:' A weapon that was capable of pulverising an entire planet. *'Armageddon Sapphire:' Was capable of restarting a new universe as well as tearing reality apart causing damage to the Six-Fold realm. *'The Moment:' A questionably Nigh Omniscient super weapon that can summon every incarnation of the Doctor (Past, Present, and Future) as well as being capable of destroying everything inside the Time-War. *'Delta Wave:' With prep time, depending on the equipment accessible, he can broadcast a wave that will from put to sleep to kill anyone with an organic brain. Range can go from personal to at least planetary. Intelligence: Supergenius. Knows incredible amounts of things about the universe (Claims to be able to speak 5 billion languages, and is capable of easily deducing equipment to its point of origin). Can know details of objects just by tasting/smelling them and can tell where he is in the universe by looking at the alignment of stars. Has created various equipment/weapons out of nothing but junk on several occasions. Has a very in-depth knowledge on Earth history (Because of traveling their lots) and has picked up many skills from various historic people in his travels. On several occasions and incarnations has fought, defeated, and outsmarted beings such as the Eternals and Guardians of Time. Weaknesses: Is unwilling to change fixed points in history (Although sometimes he has ignored this). Generally hates using guns. Burning out both his hearts will stop him from regenerating, as well as killing him before he can finish regenerating (He also has a maximum total of 12 regenerations). The Sonic Screwdriver doesn’t work on wood or anything with a deadlock seal. Feats: Toggle Respect Thread *The Doctor remembers the agony of 4.5 billion years of torture. DOCTOR: (angry) That's when I remember! Always then. Always then. Always exactly then! I can't keep doing this, Clara! I can't! Why is it always me? Why is it never anybody else's turn? Heaven Sent CLARA: One question. And you will answer. How long was the Doctor trapped inside the confession dial? OHILA: We think four and a half billion years.'' Hell Bent'' *The Doctor can survive the Vacuum of Space In the episode "Oxygen", the Doctor gave his helmet to Bill and was able to survive several minutes in the vacuum of space without a space helmet, although this makes him blind. source *The Moment seals and destroys everything in the time war. "Cinder had heard it said that in simple, linear terms, the war had been going on for over four hundred years. This, of course, was an untruth, or at least an irrelevance; the temporal war zones had permeated so far and so deep into the very structure of the universe that the conflict had - quite literally-been raging for eternity. There was no epoch that remained unscathed, uncontested, no history that had not been rewritten." "The War raged, but for most species in the universe, life continued as normal. The War was fought in the Vortex, and beyond that, in the Ultimate Void, beyond the eyes and ears of ordinary creatures. The Lesser Species lived in ignorance. If a planet found its history subtle changing – perhaps distorting and rewriting itself under the pressures of the rupturing Vortex – then its people were part of that change, and perceived nothing to be wrong. Only the Higher Species – those further up the evolutionary ladder – saw what was happening. The Forest of Cheem gazed upon the bloodshed, and wept. The Nestene Consciousness lost all of its planets, and found itself mutating under temporal stress. The Greater Animus perished and its Carsenome Walls fell into dust. And it is said that the Eternals themselves watched, and despaired of this reality, and fled their hallowed halls, never to be seen again…" *Fought against the Quantum Archangel "‘Worthy? Worthy? Worthy?’ The knowledge that he could now bend reality and fashion it to his whims did not sit comfortably with him. ‘No one is worthy of this, Anjeliqua.’ ‘But Anjeliqua is just a part of what I have become, Doctor,’ sang the Quantum Archangel. ‘I am now so very much more.’ ‘Indeed you are,’ the Doctor replied. ‘You’re also a limitless source of cosmic energy and a mad supercomputer. Getting a bit crowded in there, is it?’ ‘Do not fight me, Doctor. I am a god.’ ‘No you aren’t. You’re the result of a billion-year-old plan that went horrifically wrong. As you stand now, you’re nothing but a doomsday weapon, threatening all of creation.’ ‘Threatening? But Doctor, I will bring peace to the universe. I will bring harmony. I shall ensure that all life forms achieve the pinnacle of their possibility.’ ‘For how long, Archangel?’ The Doctor made a gesture that was supposed to indicate the rest of the universe; what actually happened was a plume of black flame erupted from his hand, staining the vortex like a vapour trail. He ignored it. Almost. ‘Until the Chronovores consume that possibility? Until they leave every planet, every worldline, every timeline a dead, exhausted husk? Because that’s what’s happening, Anjeliqua. Destruction on a cosmic scale.’ ‘The Chronovores are unimportant.’ The voice was different now; thinner, harder, brittle, even... The Doctor guessed that the Mad Mind of Bophemeral was now in residence. ‘I could vanquish them without a second thought.’ ‘And disrupt the balance of this universe? I don’t think so. The problem with you, Archangel, is that only two of your trinity are actually blessed with intelligence. The most powerful of you, the Lux Aeterna, is simply along for the ride. It’s watching through your eyes, but not making any of the decisions.’ ‘Then it will not interfere with my wisdom.’ The Doctor took a gamble. ‘Really? When it realises that you are threatening the balance it underpins? Threatening ancient laws and covenants that have prevented this universe becoming a blood bath? Thanks to the insensate authority of the Lux Aeterna, a war between the primal forces has never occurred. But if you force it to destroy a whole layer of the cosmic food chain... don’t you think others might notice? The Eternals? The Guardians, even? Have you got enough power to face up to the Six-Fold-God?’ The Quantum Archangel laughed. It wasn’t a pleasant sound. Especially as the Doctor could now see that the laugh extended into all eleven dimensions and generated a whole raft of exotic particles which he could taste and smell. The Lux Aeterna’s influence was increasing. ‘Even the Six-Fold-God will prove impotent in the face of my majesty,’ cackled the burning figure. The Quantum Archangel shouted to the heavens: ‘I challenge you! I laugh in the face of the ancient strictures! Confront me if you dare!’ The last thing the Doctor wanted was to be caught in the crossfire between the Quantum Archangel and the Guardians. And he didn’t think it would do the universe much good, either. Time to be a little more direct. ‘You aren’t the only one wielding the power of the Lux Aeterna, you know.’ ‘Ah, yes... you too have drunk from the divine source,’ replied the Quantum Archangel – and it sounded as though Anjeliqua was back in control, thankfully. ‘But the Quantum Archangel is one with the Lux Aeterna – you have simply bathed in its essence. You are of no consequence, whether Time Lord or fledgling god.’ To demonstrate her superiority, she swatted the Doctor with an incandescent wing." "He didn’t move. The brilliance of the wing splintered into a million shards of light. It wasn’t that he had tried to stand his ground. He had simply decided not to allow the Quantum Archangel’s strength to affect him. Or had that been the Lux Aeterna’s decision? He decided to go on the offensive. ‘Very impressive. What do you do for an encore?’ ‘Are you mocking me, Doctor? Would you dare?’ The Doctor laughed. ‘Oh, I think I can dare that.’ ‘Insect!’ They were no longer in the azure realm of the time vortex. The Doctor and the Quantum Archangel were floating in space, within an ancient, lifeless solar system. The Quantum Archangel’s voice hardened. ‘Perhaps that is a cant to which you subscribe?’ A hole opened up in space, a window to another part of the universe. Another solar system. She waved a wing in its direction. ‘What of Maradnias, Doctor? What of your good intentions and philanthropic actions there? A planet lies dying because of you.’ The Doctor closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. ‘It wasn’t meant to happen like that,’ he whispered." "‘Nor does it have to.’ The Quantum Archangel’s tone was silky, seductive even. ‘Watch.’ The poisoned brown seas suddenly lightened to blue; the ugly green radioactive haze evaporated. The dark scars of thermonuclear reaction healed and blossomed with life. Maradnias was whole once more." "'This is the true beauty of the Lux Aeterna. Nothing need ever go wrong again. Mistakes can be rectified, miscalculations put right. This is an illusion, Doctor, but what it shows is within your gift. Free yourself of the guilt of Maradnias and join us.'" "‘No!’ The Doctor’s anger boiled over. Without thinking, without caring, he shot a shining black stream of force towards the Quantum Archangel. She too stood her ground, but was visibly shaken by the assault. ‘Living with the consequences of our actions is what makes us alive,’ he said. ‘What is the point of the universe if we cannot make mistakes? Mistakes have to be made – that’s how we learn.’" "With the instincts that came with limitless power, he reached out and hurled the nearest object at the Quantum Archangel. The nearest object was a moon. The Quantum Archangel defended herself with a scattering of gold-white radiance; the moon disintegrated harmlessly before it even came close to her." "'That’s it, Doctor – listen to your emotions. They are your true moral compass.’ He was throwing moons at her. But he couldn’t stand by and watch her destroy everything. Even if she had the power to put everything right, it meant nothing. Every life-form in the universe would simply become an actor in an endless, eternal set of rehearsals. Don’t like the performance? Change the actor. Don’t like the costumes? Get a new designer. Lighting not right? Ignite another supernova. He would not stand by and let her turn the cosmos into a puppet show for gods." "Before he could react, the red giant behind him swelled, faster than nature would ever have allowed. The cool burning photosphere and chromosphere washed over him like a summer breeze – then the detonation of the ancient core hit him in the back like a pile-driver. He started tumbling through the void, unable to get his breath, unable to right himself." "‘Shut up!’ A gas giant, its rings disintegrating as it was propelled through space at lightspeed, narrowly missed him. In retaliation, the Doctor set the region of space around the Quantum Archangel on fire, the quantum foam bubbling and burning. She screamed in pain – hopefully that would weaken the Mad Mind’s hold. It didn’t. If anything, it made the Quantum Archangel even angrier. A rip in space-time opened up underneath the Doctor, threatening to drag him down into the substrate. It took all his strength – both strength of character and the borrowed strength of the Lux Aeterna – to prevent himself from falling into the black void." "The black hole exploded in the Doctor’s face, momentarily blinding him. He could feel that something had broken inside him – ribs, perhaps – but there was no time to worry. As the Quantum Archangel got angrier, she was upping the stakes. He could sense through their shared access to the Lux Aeterna that she was reaching out to a distant nebula, drawing its matter towards her." "‘Anjeliqua – listen to me,’ wheezed the Doctor. He was in a bad way: broken bones, blood pouring from a dozen lacerations. Although this was his normal senses’ interpretation of his situation he knew that the reality, translated into the higher realms of the Lux Aeterna, was no better. Unless he won, he would soon be dead. ‘Why? You have proved yourself unworthy.’ Still the Mad Mind. A bolt of diamond intensity slammed into the Doctor’s chest, sending him reeling once more. He was outmatched, outclassed, outgunned. A red haze was forming at the edges of his vision, and he could feel his consciousness slipping away. One more concerted attack and he would be dead. And shortly afterwards, so would everyone else. Dead to creativity, to development. A universe of puppets. He watched as the Quantum Archangel garnered her powers for one last assault." Key: Normally | With the TARDIS | With Preparation Time and Equipments | After Absorbing Lux Aeterna Gallery OneThinks.jpg|His first incarnation. TwoFingerPoint.jpg|His second incarnation. ThreeInMiniscopeLeft.jpg|His third incarnation. FourSeriousLooksRightPOE.jpg|His fourth incarnation. FiveOnFilmTA.jpg|His fifth incarnation. SixSternFilmTMOTR.jpg|His sixth incarnation. SevenSurvivalLookLeft.jpg|His seventh incarnation. 139129361392103.gif|His eighth incarnation. 139129361392103 (2).gif|His ninth incarnation that fought in the Time War. 139129361392103 (1).gif|His tenth incarnation. David-Tennant.png|His eleventh incarnation (Counts as two regens) 139129361392103 (3).gif|His twelfth incarnation. 13th_Doctor.jpg|His thirteenth incarnation. Thirteen.jpg|Her fourteenth incarnation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Psychics Category:Time Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Doctors Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Time Lords Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Summoners Category:Married Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hackers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Disease Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Perception Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Law Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1